The Worst Thing Turned Into The Best
by GrojbandandSoniclover
Summary: Thanks to Corey creating a fight with the Newmans, the bands are forced to go camping with each other, and it's not going too easy with Laney and Lenny. They claim that this is the worst thing they got pulled into. But what will Laney and Lenny be during the camp? Friends or more? LennyxLaney.
1. Chapter 1

The Worst Thing Turned Into The Best

Laney's POV

I was sitting on stage and tuning my bass. It was so boring waiting for Corey... Again. And Kin and Kon wanted to show me gum flavored gum. Stupid flavor.

"YOU GUYS!" Corey shouted into the garage after opening it.

"What Corey?!" Kin, Kon, and I shouted.

"I have terrible news."

"Uh oh. Those are not good words." Kin said looking back at his brother.

"I-I sorta kinda got into a fight with the Newmans, so mayor mellow wants us to, um, to have us to hang with each other until we get along."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO,COREY?!" We all shouted.

"Actually, it's more like a camping trip." Core said nervously. "For as long as mayor mellow wants, until we get to be good *gulps* friends."

"No, no no no no no! This, please, let this be a sick joke Core!" I pleaded. He shook his head slowly.

"The bus comes tomorrow morning."

SKIP TO THE MORNING TRANSITION!

"Great. Just great. Spending a week or even a MONTH with the newmans." Kin said starting to rub his temples.

I was packing my things, literally crying. I don't want to spend a minute or even a second with the newmans.

"Why. Why?!" Kin and Kon yelled loading their stuff in the bus.

"I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess." Core said looking down.

"It's not your fault, Core. They're our sworn enemies." I said getting into the bus. Mayor mellow showed up behind the Newmans.

"You kids won't get along if you're staying away, so here's the seating arrangements and cabins at the camp. Okay, so the seating at the bus will be: Corey and Carrie, Kim and Kin, Kon and Konnie , and the guy Laney and the girl Lenny."

"I'm not a dude!" "I'm a dude!" Me and Len-nerd said in the same time.

We all got into the bus and sat next to each other. Everyone was arguing and stuff, but me and Len-nerd was quiet.

"Fuck this camp trip." Len-nerd muttered. I'll call him Lenny for now. It's hard to say Len-nerd in my mind so much.

"Well, duh! You think I want to be here?" I said turning to Lenny.

"Well, if it wasn't for your stupid front man, we wouldn't even be here!"

"But Carrie is the one who started it! Not Core!" We started to yell at each other on the top of our lungs. We were even louder than Core and Carrie. Everyone turned heads at us.

"Shut the fuck up, Len-nerd! It's your bands fault!"

"My bands fault?! This is your bands fault, with your stupid music and terrible bass playing!"

"That's it!" I kicked Lenny out of his seat.

"The fuck?!"

"No one insults my bass playing!"

"Yeah, but it's not necessary to kick me out of my seat!"

"Fine, fine. Whatever." I said crossing my arms.

Everyone was staring at us from that moment until Kin happened.

"Wow. I can't believe Len-nerd did that to you, Laney." Kin said.

"What? No. Lamey did that do Lenny." Kim said angrily. Now everyone's yelling at each other again.

SKIP THE ARGUMENTS AND BUS RIDE TRANSITION!

We made it to the camp and well we knew it, mayor mellow was there.

"You kids are going to have to spend time together. So, here is the cabin arrangements for you guys. Corey, Kin, Kon, Carrie, Kim, and Konnie are going to have to share a cabin together." Mayor Mellow said with the bands groaning. Wait, how about me and Len-nerd?

"Uh, Mayor Mellow, you didn't call my name."

"Me too."

"Oh, yeah. There's only two cabins, and there's no more room for you with your bands. Which means-"

"WE'RE GOING TO SHARE A CABIN?!" Me and Len-nerd yelled.

"Yes. And there's only one big room so-"

"No. NO. I'm not sharing a room with him." I said.

"Sorry, either there or out here." Ok, I get Mayor Mellow's point. But I can't stay out here. It's terrible. I'll be eaten alive by wolves.

"Ok, now kids unpack your things in your new cabin rooms." Mayor Mellow said.

We all went to our cabins. When I went to mine, it was pretty nice. But there was only one bed room with- one bed?!

"Um, Mayor Mellow. There's only one bed." Lenny said.

"Oh. Sorry kids, make the best of it." Mayor Mellow left to the other cabin with screaming voices.

Lenny and I looked at each other, then at the bed.

"Fuck no. I'm not sleeping with you." Lenny said giving a nasty look.

"Then, I'll be sleeping on the floor." I said. Then I remembered about those bugs and stuff, and that we we're in a camp.

"You know what, I'll take the bed." I said putting down my bass guitar case.

"But I don't want to sleep on the floor!" Lenny said.

We thought for a moment.

"I hate to say this but I think we're sleeping together then." I said, not believing on what I just said right now.

"Fine." Lenny said putting his bags down."

SKIP THE DAY TO NIGHT TRANSITION!

Well, it's now 10 o'clock and I was getting really sleepy. I decided to sleep for now. I got my toothbrush and my PJ's and headed to the bathroom. I opened it and saw Lenny brushing his teeth.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of knocking?" He said.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were in here." I said blushing from embarrassment. Lenny got out and I took the bathroom. When I got out, it was already 10: 34. I walked over to the bed and saw Lenny fast asleep. I groaned softly because I didn't want to sleep like this. I got on the bed anyways and pulled the blanket to my side. Then Lenny pulled the blanket to his side. I did the same.

We kept on tugging the blanket until Lenny got up.

"Urg! You know what?" Lenny walked over to my case, opened it, got out my blanket, and tossed it over to me.

"Good night." He said a little grumpily and tossed the blanket over himself.

"Good night to you too?" I said a bit confused of what just happened. Why did he open my case and - you know what? Whatever. I pulled the blanket over me and started to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up by the sound of screaming and yelling. I got up and looked at Lenny. He was still sleeping until...

"Oh my god! I just had this nightmare where I had to share a cabin with Laney and we had to share a room and-" Lenny looked at me and fell of the bed.

"It wasn't a dream." He said looking back at me.

"I wished it was." I said walking towards my bags to get my clothes. I went into the bathroom and started to shower.

Lenny's POV

Shoot. It wasn't a dream. My phone ringed. It was a text from Carrie.

Lens, how's the room sharing?

I texted back.

Terrible! I had to share a bed with her!

What?! Make sure not to do anything with her.

Ok?

I put my phone down and plopped on the bed again. I was still tired, but I decided to go take a shower. I got my clothes and started to walk to the bathroom. I got closer, about to open the door, until I heard water. I gave out a frustrated groan and walked back to bed.

"Lanes? Are you there?" I heard a muffled voice through the door. The person opened it.

"You're not Lanes." Corey said.

"Well, duh. I'm Lenny."

"Sooo, where's Lanes?"

"Taking a shower." I pointed at the bathroom.

"Ok." Corey was walking toward the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Saying hi to Lanes."

"At a time like that?" Corey looked at me weird.

"Never mind"

"Wow, nice cabin." Corey said looking around. "Where's Lanes' room?"

"There's only one room."

"But there's only one bed" Corey said pointing at the bed I was sitting on.

"Yeah, don't say-"

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH MY LANES?!" Corey screamed.

"It." I said finishing my sentence.

"You better not touch Lanes or you're dead." Corey said pointing a finger at me.

"Psh. Whatever." I said not sounding scared. I know that Corey is physically taller and stronger than me, so I was terrified.

"Yeah, tell Lanes I said hi and no funny business." Corey said slamming the door behind him.

"What was that?" I heard Lanes say through the bathroom door.

"Nothing, just the door." I said back.

So far, this is the worst thing I have ever been pulled into.

**Hey hey hey! So, got another story since today's Friday! Anyways, review and tell me what you think! (No worries, this is NOT a Perverted story!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lenny's POV

"I hate this camp. I hate this camp. I hate this camp." I said in my mind repeatedly. Sharing a BED with Laney was way too far.

_"Why can't he see all those hints?"_ I heard a voice sing. It was coming from the bathroom door.

_"Can't he see that I love him?"_ I was next to the door hearing Laney sing.

"I just can't take his obliviousness. He just won't listen. He just don't know that I love him." I knew who she was referring to. This kinda reminded of me and Carrie. She was so oblivious at times and blind by my hints.

"Please, for once, can't you see me? Why can't you stop and think of what's happening? Just once try to think of me more than a friend. I love you, Corey Riffin." I heard the last sentence of the song. I stopped and thought about the song. My thoughts was interrupted by a door opening.

"Len-nerd? What are you doing?" Laney said looking at me with a raised eye brow.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Ok then." Laney walked to her case and started to unpack make-up. I sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"I heard you singing." I said. She looked at me shocked and blushed a deep red.

"Y-You heard?"

"Yeah."

"Well, don't make fun of me or anything."

"Actually, I was about to say that you have a nice voice."

"Oh. Um, thanks."

"And there's also something else in mind that I want to tell you."

"What?"

"I already know what you're going through. Obliviousness, the hints."

"Oh, you heard that too."

"Yup. So, maybe you should tell Corey how you feel. I have a feeling that he likes you back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just go for it."

"Thanks for the advice, Lens."

"Lens? What happened to Len-nerd?"

"Oh, did I say Lens? Uh, sorry if you feel uncomfortable with that. I know you're my rival and stuff."

"Nah, nah. It's fine. Lanes."

"Lanes?"

"Yeah. I think that's pretty cute." My eyes went wide when I said that.

"Cute?" Laney asked.

"Sorry! I meant, uh, good! Yeah. Good." I started to sweat and blush from embarrassment.

"Well, thanks for the advice."

"Your welcome."

There was an awkward pause.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower." I said as I walked closer to the bathroom. When I was done and got out, Laney was sitting down with her arms crossed, looking pissed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Fuck, yes! There is something wrong!"

"Whoa, whoa. Don't get all pissed at me."

"Sorry, Lens. It's that dumb ass mayor mellow. He said I can't hang out with my band today. Same goes to you too."

"What? No way." I walked closer to the door and tried to open it.

"The fuck? Why's the door locked?"

"Wait, what?" Laney tried to open it.

"First my band and now the door?! What's wrong with mayor mellow?!"

"It's ok. I'm going to try to ram the door open." I took a few steps back and ran to the door forcefully with my elbow first. I worked.

"Yes!" Laney said.

"Not so fast!" Mayor Mellow came out of know where.

"No!" Laney said.

"The hell Mr. M? You bolted our door shut!" I said.

"Watch your language, kid. I said you can't be with your band everyday."

"But does that mean we have to be held captive?" I asked.

"Hm. You're right, little lady. You guys can go around and enjoy the scenery. But with your Dopple ganger gender opposite person or who ever you call each other."

"Thanks, Mr. M. But Lenny's not a girl." Laney said.

"Nice try, but you can't fool me." Mayor Mellow walked away.

"Stupid." I muttered.

"It's ok. But, lets just go around camp. That's better than doing nothing, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." I gave Laney my hand and we started to walk through the small forest.

**Hello guys! I'm super sorry it took so long! :( I had a lot of school work since I'm starting a new grade. Man, all my teachers don't go easy on me. Any who, hope you like this chapter and review!^w^ BTW, I will put up more chapters on my other stories when I have the time. Till then, bye! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lenny's POV

I was walking with Lanes around the small forest. I looked at her for a second and she was just looking around. When she looked at me for a second, I turned my head quickly.

"So…" I said to break the silence.

"So…" Lanes said back.

There was an awkward silence.

"Hey, look! There's a lake with a water fall! Lets go and play in the water, Lens!" Lanes started to run and pull me to the lake. I smiled. Wait, why did I smile?

Anyways, we folded up our jeans a bit to keep it from getting wet and took off our shoes to play in the water.

"Lens. Look." Lanes pointed at the water. I knelt down the edge to see.

"It's just my reflection." After I said that, she pushed me into the water.

"Hey!"

"Haha. You're so cute when you're hair is all wet." Lanes said. I smiled.

"Hey, can you help me up?" I gave my hand.

"Sure." I pulled her into the water with me.

"Now we're even." I teased.

"No we're not." She started to splash water and so did I. We were having a lot of fun.

"Lens."

"What?" She just splashed a bunch of water at my face. She giggled and started to run.

"Hey! Come back here!" I started to chase her. We were running in the lake and into the water fall. I accidentally fell on top of her.

"Oh, um, sorry." I got up quickly.

"No, it's ok." She got up too then gasped after fifteen seconds.

"What?" I asked.

"My shirt! Where is it?" My face turned into a dark shade of red. I didn't realize that Laney was in a bra!

"Uh, um…" I can't stop staring at Laney.

"Help Lenny, do you see it?"

"Uh, right there!" Her shirt was floating near the side of the water fall.

She got it.

"Um, actually, I think I would be better in my bra. It's kinda like a bikini for swimming, right?" She asked me. My face turned more red because she might not wear her shirt.

"Uh, whatever you like, I guess." I said.

"Hm. Nah, I'm good." She put her shirt down on a rock. Just great.

"Hey Lens, did you forgot something?"

"What?"

"This." She splashed more water.

"Ha. Is that the best you can do?" I picked her up.

"Hey, put me down!" I didn't listen. I dropped her into the water in the water fall. She got out and wiped off the water on her face. I laughed and took a step back.

"Touché." She said. "Wait, what time is it?"

"Uh, let me see." I went to my phone and checked the time.

"6:20?!" I said in shock. We stayed at the lake for six hours?

"I guess we have to head back to camp." Lanes suggested.

"Yeah, we should."

"Now, where is my shirt?" She tried to look for it again.

"Didn't you leave it on a rock?"

"Yeah, but it's not here anymore."

"I think it fell into the water again and floated away."

"But what if someone sees me in my bra?"

"Maybe we could get in our cabin before anyone sees." I said.

We started running to our cabin.

Lanes got luck, cause we made it back to our cabin before anyone saw her.

"I'm just going to change for a sec." Lanes headed to the bathroom.

I got some clothes myself and started to change. When I was done, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see mayor mellow and the bands.

"Hello girly!" Mr. M said.

"It's you again." I scoffed. "What are they doing here?"

"Oh, since your band and Grojband kept begging me to let you guys hang out together, why not let me merge you guys together and let you guys have a sleepover." Mayor Mellow said proudly.

"This isn't what we meant." Carrie said.

"Hey. Where's Laney?" Corey asked.

"Oh she's changing in the bathroom." I said.

"Anyways, you two bands have a great time." Mr. M said as he pushed the bands in my cabin and let them fall on the doorway. "Bye now." He left.

"Hey, Lens. You don't mind if I borrow your shirt for a bit?" Lanes got out of the bathroom and saw me standing next to six band members on the floor.

"What are they doing here?"

"The asshole a.k.a Mayor Mellow thinks that we should have a sleepover."

"Hm. Well, maybe it might not be so bad?" Lanes said.

"Fine. Get up." I told the bands.

When they got up, Kim asked a question.

"Lenny, why is there one bed? Are you two sleeping together?"

"Kim, please don't ask that question." I said.

"Anyways, why don't we just, like, start the sleepover or whatever." Carrie suggested. I nodded and we all sat down in a circle. Lanes sat next to me.

"Uh, Lanes. It will get real lonely next to Lenny. Why not sit here?" Corey suggested Lanes.

"Nah, I'm good next to Lens." I blushed a bit knowing that Lanes wants to sit next to me instead of Corey.

"Oh… ok." Corey said disappointed.

"Shut up so we could like, start truth or dare. I'll go first." Carrie said. "Ok, Kim, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Oooookaaaayyyy… I dare you to confess your feelings! You know what I'm talking about."

"What?! But what if he-"

"Just do it."

"Ok, ok." She turned to Kin. "Kin Kujira, I'madly in love with you." Kin's face turned a dark red.

There was an awkward silence.

"Anyways, Konnie, truth or dare?" Kim turned to her sister.

"Truth!"

"Is it true you like Lenny?" The hell Kim?!

"Uh, no. What's wrong with you." Konnie said in a 'WTF?' Tone.

"So, Carrie! Truth or dare?" Konnie asked.

"Truth. I'm staying on the safe side tonight."

"Is it true that you like Corey?"

"Fuck no! Riffin? If I had to kiss him, I'd burn my self."

"So Kin or whatever your name is, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I so like, dare you to punch Kim!"

"What?! No! Why for?"

"I want to know if you want to hurt her. But if you don't want to punch, you still need to."

"Fine." Kim went to Kim and punched her lightly.

"See? I did it!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, Lenny has been quiet for a while." Kon said.

"Yeah. Lenny, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Laney!" Her face blushed a dark red and so did I.

"Kin! What's wrong with you dude?!" Corey punched him.

"Lanes…" I turned to her. I started to lean closer and closer until my lips reached hers. The kiss was amazing! I wanted to stay like this forever. I let my tongue go into Laney's mouth. I just couldn't control myself.

Laney's POV

Lenny started to lean in for the kiss. I did too. When our lips met, it was awesome. I felt sparks fly. I felt like I was in heaven.

We were kissing until I felt Lenny's tongue entering my mouth. I allowed him.

"So…" Corey came in the scene and pulled Lenny away from me.

"You guys were kissing for three minutes!" Kin said.

"Oh, um, did it really took that long?" I asked.

"Yeah. We even have pictures!" Kim put the phone on my face to see Lenny and I kissing in the picture. Wait, but in the picture, it looked different. It looks like Lenny and I are kissing kind of laying down on each other, and his hands was on my waist and my right hand grasping on his shirt collar with my left hand on his neck.

"Wait, did we kiss like that?!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. You guys were enjoying it so much that you didn't even notice that you _did_ let Lenny go on top of you like that." My face turned red.

"Hey lens, look." Kim said. He came over and his eyes opened wide when he saw the picture.

"When did I do that?!" He asked surprised and shocked.

"Like, earlier. Plus, we already sent those on Facebook and twitter!"

What the fuck did Kim do?!

"Damn it Kim, why did you do that?!" Lenny asked angrily.

"Cause you two looked cute! We even held Carrie and Corey back so you two can kiss longer."

Wait, where is Core?

"Where's Core and Carrie?" I asked.

"Oh, Corey is at the corner. He's really pissed so he wants to pull out for a bit. And Carrie is right there." Kin pointed at Carrie who's back is turned away from Kim and her phone.

"Hey Lenny! Kiss Laney again so we could take more photos!" Kim said cheerily.

"No!" We both said. Core came back.

"Anyway, it's like 11:00. We should sleep." Core suggested.

"Sure. I feel tired anyway." I got on the bed and pulled the cover over me. Lenny got onto the bed too and pulled the cover her him.

"Goodnight." Everyone said to each other.

When we turned off the lights, I wonder, do I still have feelings for Core?

**Yay! Finished chapter three! And sorry for the long wait. I was really busy and don't have time to update. But anyways, review and tell me want you think! Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Laney's POV

I was thinking and thinking about the kiss. I wander if Lenny felt the same way, or he just did that because of the dare? I dunno.

I moved side to side, trying to sleep and shake out the thoughts in my head. I decided to take a walk outside to think things through. I got up quietly, not trying to wake anyone, and slowly tip toed across the floor carefully so I won't trip on anyone who slept on the floor. I slowly opened the door and it creaked loudly anyway. I snapped my head at the bands and saw Lenny move a bit. I waited three more seconds to see if he's fully awake or not. Giving out a small relieved sigh, I left.

Lenny's POV

I heard a loud creaking noise. I moved a bit, and realized that Laney wasn't on the bed. After three seconds, I heard a relieved sigh and see the moonlight close into the darkness. I sat up and got out of bed. I opened the door and headed out to follow where Laney was going.

Laney's POV

I was walking on the path that lead into the forest. I arrived at the lake, with the moonlight reflecting on the water and the water fall smoothly falling.

I smiled and sat down next to the water and saw my reflection.

"Couldn't sleep?" I heard a voice say. I then saw Lenny's face on the water. I smiled and turned to him.

"Hey Lens. I couldn't sleep because something was in my mind, so I decided to walk it off."

"Really? So what's bothering you?" He asked me.

"Oh I was thinking of-" I said before covering my mouth. I was about to tell him that I was thinking about him.

"Um, nothing." I said looking away.

"Well, ok." We sat there in silence.

"Man, the lake looks awesome with the moonlight sky." Lenny said falling back to lay down for a view of the sky. I lay down with him.

"Yeah, the sky looks beautiful." I said. The sky was a dark blue with some purple and it was a full moon with the stars and some faded clouds.

We both just stared at the beautiful sky in silence.

Lenny's POV

We were both laying down admiring the night sky. Maybe this is the perfect moment to tell Lanes how I feel!

"So, Lanes…" I started.

"Yeah, Lens?"

"Well, um, do you remember about that dare back at the sleep over earlier?" I asked Lanes.

"Yeah…"

"Well, you see, um, I, uh, I…"

"You what Lens?"

"I r-really enjoyed the kiss." I said starting to blush.

"Wait, what?" Laney said sitting up, and so did I.

"I really liked the kiss." I managed to say without stuttering.

"Lenny, are you saying you-"

"Yes, Lanes. What I'm trying to say is that I really like you." I said as I held her hands. She smiled and hugged me by the neck.

"Oh my god, Lenny. You feel the same too." I smiled and hugged her back. Soon she pulled away and we looked in each others eyes. I leaned in and kissed her.

Laney's POV

When I pulled away from the hug, we looked in each others eyes. Lenny started to lean in with his eyes closed and closed my eyes and did the same. Pretty soon we were having a very passionate kiss.

Lens ran his fingers through my hair as I placed my hand on his shoulder and my other hand behind his neck.

We both pulled away to catch our breathes. I yawned.

"Feeling tired?" Lens asked me. I nodded yes, feeling too tired to say anything. I was suddenly swept off the ground. Lenny was carrying me bridal style and I let my head against Lenny's shoulder and fell asleep.

Lenny's POV

I was carrying Lanes back to the cabin so she can sleep. When I got there, everyone was fast asleep. I slowly walked towards the bed and carefully placed Laney down. I got to the other side of the bed and lay down next to Laney. She snuggled closer to me and rest her head on my chest. I smiled down at her and kissed her before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

Kim's POV

I got up to use the bathroom. I was walking towards the bathroom and noticed Lenny. I put on my glasses to get a more clearer look and giggled softly. Lenny and Laney were fast asleep and Laney's head was resting on Lenny's chest, while Lenny's arm was around Laney's shoulder and to top it off, they were both snuggled close to their sides.

I took out my phone and took a nice, clear and decent picture of them.

"So cute."

I quickly posted the picture of them on my Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. I smiled once more to the cuties and continued my short walk to the bathroom.

**Hi! :) I finally got a chance to write a chapter for all my fanfics! I'll upload rest of my Chapies tomorrow if I get the chance. c: Angways, review and tell me what you think! Bye! ^w^**


End file.
